The Family Stone
by NicoleTheresa1
Summary: NCIS- 16 years later Gibbs gets a big surprise. Tony knows the way to help and Kate and McGee are just along for the ride.


**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or have any affiliation with the show. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. Jackson is my own character as is the plot.**

 **Let me know what you think of this little story. I may turn it into a more in-depth Tony/Kelly pairing later**

"Hello?" Gibbs barked into the receiver on his desk. "Send him up." He slammed the phone down effectively ending the call. The senior agent had been in a particularly bad mood today and it was only getting worse as the hours ticked by.

"Boss?" DiNozzo ventured. His bravery when it came to his boss was wavering as the older man shot him a stare that could turn any mans blood cold. "Never mind."

Just then a young man about 16 years old ventured into the bullpen escorted by Agent Kate Todd. "Security asked me to bring him up to you Gibbs."

"Thanks." He muttered before he stood up to face the man who came to visit him on this god forsaken day. "What do ya want kid?"

"Um Sir, I am sorry to bother you. But I was hoping you could help me with something." The kid gulped down in fear of the man towering in front of him.

"With what?" Gibbs barked back. The agents were ready and waiting for a signal from their boss to start helping this kid.

"My sister is missing."

"She navy?"

"No sir."

"You navy?" Gibbs asked even though he knew the answer was going to be a no.

"No sir."

"Then why come to NCIS for help instead of the local police or the Feds?" The kid shifted nervously on his feet.

"My sister said to come to NCIS and only NCIS if there was ever a problem. She doesn't trust the FBI, they screwed her and my mom over."

"Alright kid well we will look into it but I can't make ya any promises."

"Sir you have to find her she is all I have left in the world, my mother died a few years ago and..."

"And what kid?" Tony asked from his seat at his desk.

"My mom and sister were sent into hiding via the FBI back before I was born. They fucked up and my mom is dead. My father, he well he doesn't know."

"Maybe your father found out and he has your sister?" Kate questioned. "Is he a bad man? Is he the reason they went into Wit Sec?"

"No, he was a marine though. He doesn't know what really happened to them. My mother thought he might have been dead but my sister she... She found out he was alive it's why she sent me here."

"Is he still a marine?" McGee questioned.

"No sir."

"Okay kid enough with the sir's all around. What's your name?" Gibbs questioned the boy, his anger was dissipating the longer he look at this kid. Something about his auburn hair and blue eyes had him trusting him.

"Jackson, my name is Jackson." Gibbs faltered for a moment as this kid who looked familiar spoke his father's name. "My birth name is Gibbs, but I have been going by Greene." The kid Jackson said causing all heads to look up at Gibbs in shock.

"What?" Jethro Gibbs couldn't help but say it as his face contorted into some confused shocked expression.

Jack handed a photograph and a birth certificate over to the older agent who still stood in shock staring at the young 16 year old boy. "You can be pissed and shocked all ya want. You can yell in my face and tell me I'm lying as much as you need to but I need your help. I need to find Kelly before it's too late. She is all I have left and..." As if Gibbs had been head slapped he moved forward towards Jackson and griped him close in a tight hug. He pulled back and looked at his senior field agent.

"Tony, phone records and credit cards. McGee bolo. Kate help Tony." He said as he pulled on Jack's arm to take him downstairs to see Ducky. "Call Ducky let him know we are on our way."

Tony grabbed a hold of the picture of Kelly and stood up abruptly. "BOSS."

"What DiNozzo."

"I have seen her before, yesterday." The two Gibbs men came back to stand in front of Tony with curious looks on their faces. "Kid when did she go missing?"

"Four days ago."

"Boss I gotta run a lead."

"Talk to me DiNozzo."

"She was in my building yesterday, I passed her in the hall by the mailboxes. She was with some new tenant I hadn't seen before. She didn't look to happy so I stopped to flirt you know as a way to talk to her and she smiled faintly before walking away. She didn't say a word but the guy was real angry looking. I watched what apartment he went into so I am gonna go check it out."

"Take them and call me once you get confirmation." Gibbs replied then stalked off towards the elevator with Jack following closely behind.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you go with them."

"Good agents they can handle it for now. My priority is you." He replied opening the door to autopsy.

"You don't have to you know. I... Oh are we in autopsy?"

"Yes young man you are."

"Cool, do you have any dead guys in here?" Jack questioned with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

"We do but no I am not pulling them out of cold storage."

"I always wanted to be a cop or some other law enforcement person. I even went through a firefighter faze."

"Must run in the family then son." Ducky said to the duo. "What can I do you for Jethro?"

"Need ya to make sure he is healthy."

"Oh I am fine, I mean I really should be in class right now so when your people find Kelly I might not be fine." He replied.

"She on ya about school a lot?" Gibbs questioned sitting down.

"Yeah since mom she has taken on the mothering role a bit too much."

"She just does it because she loves you."

"I know it's just hard sometimes because even though mom wasn't really the most present and attentive she always made sure we were okay and had what we needed." He explained.

"What do you mean she wasn't present and attentive?"

"Apparently according to Kelly after she found out you were dead she kinda took a dark turn and battled depression for a long time. It's why Kelly tried to find you, to check."

"How did she find me?"

"She randomly called the old phone number and prayed. You answered and she knew it was you right away. Then she hung up on you." Jack laughed slightly.

"And here I thought it was an ex-wife pestering me."

"You married again?"

"Three times."

"Wow that's a lot of wives."

"Tell me about it."

The kept up a nice chatter while waiting for news from Team Gibbs. Ducky sat quietly and observed the father and son, hoping to shed some light on his long time friend.

.

.

.

"Open the door. NCIS." Tony yelled into the closed door of apartment 13B. The new tenant had only lived there a month and was already causing problems. The landlady stood with the master key ring ready to let her favourite tenant into the apartment. No sound came from the other side so Tony unlocked the door. He pushed it open and told the woman to wait in her apartment. Kate and McGee followed Tony's lead as they cleared the rooms. Signs of a struggle were present all over the living room.

"Gibbs is not going to like this." Kate said from near the window.

"Uh Tony come look at this." McGee said in a strange tone that made Tony's stomach do flips. In black sharpie the words 'Agent DiNozzo my father trusts you like no other, keep them safe. Where it all began. K' the words marred the once clean white wall of the bathroom.

"She put up a fight." Tony remarked pulling his phone from his pocket and snapping pictures of the words written.

"Do you know her Tony?" Kate questioned seriously.

"Only met her that one time passing in the hall."

"Well she obviously knows you."

"That tells me that Jack doesn't know the half of whatever she is involved in. I think it is safe to say she has been studying Gibbs and his life. The people he interacts with." Tony told his fellow agents. After bagging and tagging evidence they trio made tracks back to the navy yard to inform their boss of what they found.

When they arrived back at base the first thing they noted was Jack sitting at Tony's desk playing on the computer. Gibbs was sat at his own desk watching the young man. "Boss conference room." Tony said walking back to the elevator and waiting for him to show up. "Jack buddy you gotta stay out here a minute." He said to the teenager. Gibbs nodded his head quickly before the door closed. He pushed to stop the elevator and turned to me. "She has been studying you boss." Tony said showing him the words from the wall in the apartment.

"Did you know her DiNozzo?" He asked like Kate had before.

"No boss I just met her that one time. Now this says where it all began. What does that mean?" He questioned.

"Oceanside maybe." Gibbs muttered. Tony leaned back against the wall a moment while he thought over other possibilities from Gibb's past.

"I wish we could call her and ask." Tony said sarcastically. Gibbs roared the elevator to life and climbed out. Jackson stood waiting on the other side with a scowl.

"Listen I am 16 I'm not some dumb kid and if it involves my sister then I need to know about it." Tony looked over to Gibbs, the two men coming to a silent agreement before Tony showed the pictures to Jackson. "Is someone hurting her?"

"We don't know."

"Where it all began. Crap I know where they are going." He said loudly.

"Where?" Gibbs barked, his anger from earlier returning at the thought of losing his daughter again after only just finding out she was alive after all these years.

"Home." He stated simply. "Let's go."

.

.

.

Everyone hopped into the town car and began the journey to Richmond Virginia. "You lived here?" Gibbs voiced the question.

"Yeah it was the first house we went to when I was a baby. We stayed here for a long time."

"But it's not where everything began." Gibbs said. "That would be in California or hell even Mexico." Gibbs told him.

"If this is about that yes. But I think it has to do with something else."

"Got the file back on the guy who rented the apartment boss." McGee piped in from his seat in the back of the car. "His name is Willie Greyson, his father owns Greyson incorporated. It's the publishing house here in Richmond."

"I hate that guy."

"You know him Jack?" Kate quizzed.

"Yeah he went to high school with Kelly, they were always sucking face it was awful. She was only dating him to spite mom. She was threatening to run away with him all the time. I think it was her way of trying to get mom to come back to us." He went on. "It never worked and when she finally ended things with him he got really angry, he hit her and it made her fall backwards down a flight of stairs." Anger was bubbling up with in Gibbs again at the thought of his daughter being hurt by such a person. Hell at her being hurt at all.

"Boss we will find her." Tony told the older man.

The car pulled into the driveway of an older house with shingles falling off. "The feds stopped using this as a safe house and have let it fall to crap." Jack stated.

"Alright Kate and McGee take the back Tony you and I got the front. Jack stay in the car. Do not get out until I say so."

"Got it sir." Jackson replied pulling out his cell phone. The other piled out of the car and made it over to the front and back door of the house. The once yellow pain was fading into an off white.

"You think he is gonna stay boss?" Tony questioned.

"Nah." He replied. "On three. One two three." The agents bust through the doors causing splinters to fly everywhere as the wood crumples.

"Clear." Kate called from the kitchen.

"Clear." McGee yelled.

"Don't come any closer!" A new voice filled the air around them from the top of the stairs. The male voice was angry, full of a rage Tony hadn't heard since he was a small child and his father was pissed and drunk. "I will kill her."

"Why haven't you already?" Tony asked the mystery man from down below.

"What?"

"If you were gonna kill her why wait?" He said. "Huh Willie, why wait."

"I told you they would figure it out." Her musical voice chimed from somewhere upstairs. "They are going to kill you." She spit. The sound of flesh connecting with flesh filled the silence, his hand leaving a mark on her clear white skin.

"Bitch." He spat at her. It gave Gibbs the opportunity to give directions to his team. No way were they going to leave without her. Tony quickly and quietly made his way up the steps while Willie was distracted. He cocked his gun at the younger man's head.

"Don't move."

"I told you I was gonna kill her if you came any closer." Willie said keeping his eyes on Kelly. She moved her gaze over to the agent who locked his own green eyes with her bright blue ones. In one swift movement Kelly rolled away and towards the stairs as Willie fired a shot, missing her by an inch. Tony fired quickly, ending the man before him. Willie crumpled to the ground as blood ran from the wound in the back of his head.

Tony moved away from the man and over to Kelly who still sat on the ground near the top step. The others began there rush up the stairs to see who had been shot. "You alright?" Tony asked her extending his hand down to help her stand.

"I'm good. I figured it would take longer to find me."

"Well Jackson said it was probably this and not where you're Wit Sec case started." He told her.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called out.

"We are okay boss." Gibbs reached the top step and looked between his senior field agent and his long lost daughter. Next thing they knew Jackson was running up the stairs.

"I heard gunshots…"

"You should be in class you are never going to graduate if you keep skipping school." Kelly admonished her younger brother.

"Kelly." He complained.

"Dad I can explain everything." She said turning from her brother to face her father for the first time since she was eight years old. He didn't say anything in response he stepped forward and pulled her close into his chest. His face landing in her hair as he let a few tears slip past his eyes. He normally kept composure but for once he let his mask fall. She cried into his chest as she held him back just as tightly.

The two eventually pulled away and looked around. "Thank you Tony for everything."

"No problem Kelly. I'm glad to have helped reunite you with your dad."

.

.

.

Back in the bullpen silence stretched on as Tony and Gibbs worked on the paperwork revolving around the case. A case that should have gone to local PD instead of a federal agency. To say that director Morrow was angry would be an understatement. He was however happy for Agent Gibbs and his family. "So Tony would you be interested in going to grab a coffee?" Kelly asked causing all agents in the room to look in her direction.

"Oh, um I don't know you are Gibb's daughter."

"She's an adult Tony, nothing I can do to stop ya." Gibbs said from his spot.

"Yes but are you going to kill me if I say yes."

"I won't let him kill you." She said with a chuckle. "Besides I would like to get to know the man who saved my life a little better."

"Alright coffee but you have to keep Gibbs from killing me."

"Deal."


End file.
